


失语症人鱼

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP
Summary: 留韩日本人人类悠X中国交换生人鱼晕





	失语症人鱼

留韩日本人人类悠X中国交换生人鱼晕  
全凭激情  
（美人鱼成为人的条件（我爱童话  
————————————————————————————————  
————————————————————————————————  
  
【ＹＵＴＡ视角】  
  
01  
即使都是亚洲人，中国日本外国学生和韩国本地的学生还是一眼分得出来。比如说左边胸口别的名牌，中本悠太长长的名字，董思成拗口的姓氏。  
  
中本悠太也没那么好的记性，一眼就记住一个只在学校呆半年的外国学生。所以端着餐盘不小心和单独一个人吃饭的董思成撞上的时候，一直用韩文道歉都得不到回应，还埋着头呢，就被抓住了手臂，看见董思成一个劲儿朝自己摆手，好像在叫自己不要在意。这才发现对方是那十多个交换生之一。  
  
中本悠太也没那么爱吃韩国菜，玉子烧拌饭什么的都还好，但是泡菜是每餐都不会缺的小菜，现在董思成的外套给染成了红色，他本人依然笑眯眯的，没有开口说话。  
  
其实背后就是中国学生，当人成群的时候属性就好判断了，凑在一起叽叽喳喳，时不时转过头来看看，丝毫没有过来帮忙的意思。还是中本悠太同行的女生掏出纸巾，当他收拾好餐盘看到的就是董思成接过纸巾，发现怎么也擦不掉污渍慌张的样子。  
  
大概是没想到怎么让递纸给自己的女生安心才好吧？  
  
中本悠太也惊讶于自己能理解一句话都没说的董思成。干脆把自己的外套脱了下来，递给董思成。  
  
“真的很抱歉，我叫中本悠太，不介意就穿我的衣服吧。”用了他不太熟悉的中文。  
董思成看着他点点头，伸手接的时候，中本悠太碰到他的手指，过分地冰冷了。  
  
02  
中本悠太第一次见到董思成，夏天的末尾，秋天还没有到来的时候，这个人不等凉风习习就已经套上了外套，在一群短袖新生中间格外显眼。在开学典礼的体育馆面对整个学校学生密密麻麻的人头，董思成一瞬不瞬地盯着脚底下二亩三分地，唯一一次抬头就和中本悠太四目相对。  
  
看见未来同一个学校的学生在看自己，这个男孩儿收起下巴，歪着头眨巴眨巴眼睛，微微地朝他笑了下，中本悠太当做没有看见他眼睛里的疑惑，转偏过头去。所以即使他留着古怪的尖尖头发，他还是被这个眼神一眼断定软绵温驯。  
  
换句话说就是好欺负。  
  
那中本悠太看得出来，别人没道理看不出来。  
  
跟着中韩交流的大潮涌现的大大小小友谊赛，这两年成了惯例，有的甚至张扬地向学生家长宣称“姊妹学校”“兄弟学校”。董思成就和校舞蹈队一起来的韩国。这所学校本身是没有住宿制度的，为了迎接中国过来的交换生，特意腾了旧校舍作学生宿舍。  
  
本来也没什么，可是中方美其名曰“安全起见”直接禁止了韩国学生放学以后接近食堂背后的两座教学楼和半块操场，其实放学以后也不会有人逗留，晚上还留在学校是违反校规，本身是没有问题的。在早会上宣布这一决定前校领导也想不到，因为这个决定，这里就悄悄生出硝烟味儿。  
  
人本身就是群居的动物，更别说来了韩国，客场比赛，抱团抱得更紧也是理所当然的。交谈时也自然用起母语，扎堆上下学，早午饭。这个时候总一个人的董思成就格外显眼。  
  
他被孤立了。  
  
更别说分班时大家三三两两，只有他单独留在中本悠太的4班。按照中本悠太的标准，这已经算是糟糕得不行的状态了。他成了刻意暴露的破绽，好像换取和平的敌国质子。  
  
因为是外来人被警惕还能理解，为什么同为中国人的舞蹈校队成员也会无视他呢?  
  
这个时候前桌转过头神秘兮兮地给他说。  
  
“董思成有失语症，他不会说话。”  
  
03  
也许是历史遗留问题，在兴奋劲儿过去的一个月以后，矛盾就暴露了出来。学校气氛怪怪的，私底下互相的诋毁好在因为语言屏障没法儿传递。  
  
大家都传，说晚上游泳池闹鬼。弄得人心惶惶。  
  
“游泳队的人都说啦，他们为了拿东西折返的时候看见了…….”  
“看见什么了？说啊！该不会…….”  
“他们看见不干净的东西了…….”  
“啧，在那群中国佬来之前可没这回事儿，真讨嫌。”  
  
……  
  
“悠太桑，有没有兴趣晚上去探险抓鬼啊？”  
  
即使这个提议在中本悠太看起来只有闲得无聊的蠢人才会答应，他还是答应了。好吧好吧，抓住夏天的尾巴来一次特别的纳凉特辑。  
  
中本悠太从来不是独行侠。  
  
永远与抬头不见低头见的人保持联系，中本悠太的准则，身为日本人也能与他们打成一片，也不管饭友还是车友，这些人出了学校究竟还能剩几个能称为朋友？估计一个也没有。  
  
偷偷从后门栏杆翻进学校，避开保安的巡逻和为数不多的监控。  
  
晚上的游泳馆一片黑，几个追求刺激的学生也没打算开，甚至还装鬼上身，吓得为数不多的女同学惊叫出声，颇有要借着气氛成几对儿情侣的意思。中本悠太手插兜走在最后，不想打搅他们。  
  
半露天的泳池因为月光照耀波光粼粼，闪着银色的光。  
  
“什么鬼啊，连个鬼影儿都没有……”  
  
几个人没趣儿地用手拨弄泳池的水，最后发展为相互泼水，男男女女愉快的笑声充斥了这片。水纹因为为水面涟漪剧烈地晃动，白色的墙壁变成了播放青春校园电影的幕布。  
  
这份也许会成为他们一辈子难以忘怀的学生时代快乐回忆，被远处晃动着的探照灯的黄色灯光打搅，随着此起彼伏的“嘘”声，大家手忙脚乱地穿鞋。  
  
探险结束了。  
  
既然一地狼藉没法儿掩盖，那么当务之急是找个地方藏起来，几个人的视线飘向了角落里的更衣室，正跑着一半呢，中本悠太更快，抢在众人面前转动门把手。  
  
“咔擦，咔擦”  
“不行，这边锁住了！”  
“那去哪儿？”  
  
于是又被另一个男生领着朝灌木丛那里一窝蜂地狂奔，奇怪的是刚刚还在最前头的中本悠太又给落在了队伍最末端。  
  
趁着大家不注意，他调转往刚刚的方向回跑。  
  
“呼呼……”  
  
中本悠太转开了更衣室的门把手。更衣室也空空荡荡的。  
  
“别躲啦，我知道你在里面。”前面用的中文，后面用的韩文。  
  
04  
“嘿，这么乖可不行，让你出来你就出来。”  
  
中本悠太看见董思成悄悄从更衣室柜子里只探出头，满脸疑惑的样子“噗嗤”笑出声来，又赶紧忍住。  
  
“有谁在那儿？我看见头发了哦！”  
  
门口传来保安大叔的声音，越来越近。中本悠太看董思成着急地朝自己招手，也三步化作两步藏进了那个铁质的立柜里。  
  
难怪董思成一直没被发现，这个铁柜子没有隔层，几个螺丝都给下下来了，光看外表不会有人猜得到里面还有个人，好吧，现在是两个人。  
  
其实中本悠太也没看到这个“鬼”是不是董思成，他只是走在队伍末尾的时候发现有人从背后绕过去，如果他不是有顺风耳千里眼那应该不会提前知道他们要来，很大几率会在更衣室换好衣服等他们这群“不速之客”先离开。不过这么好骗，一诈就探个脑袋出来真的很可爱，出乎意料。  
  
“嘘……”  
  
更衣室的门被打开了，四周安静得不可思议，保安大叔的脚步声一下一下就像踩在两个人的心尖尖上，黄色的强光透过柜子齐眼睛的位置照进来。  
  
两个大小伙子挤在底面积不超过一平米的狭窄空间，为了避免被照到头发不得不半蹲着，其实如果只有董思成一个人还好，他盘腿坐下都行，现在两个人肩膀挨着肩膀，关门之前没来得及调整方向，导致两个人还面对着面，呼吸不可避免地打在对方脸上。  
  
“呼呼……”  
“别躲了，出来吧，我看到你了。”  
  
中本悠太紧张兮兮地盯着董思成，在黑暗中却无比明显地看见对方翻了一个白眼。  
  
仿佛在说：我没那么傻。  
  
这下中本悠太真的怀疑自己有读心术了。  
  
柜子里供两个人呼吸的空气所剩无几，唯一的来源就是大概三指宽的缝隙，本来的用处大概是平衡压强避免立柜打不开。  
  
真是辛苦它了。中本悠太迷迷糊糊地想。  
  
两个人呆在狭窄的立柜却一点没觉得闷热，头脑清醒的中本悠太也许会觉得不对劲，现在他却只是觉得董思成扎着自己手臂的手冰冰凉凉，很舒服。  
  
一无所获的保安大叔终于还是离开了更衣室，两个人却不敢离开柜子，只是敞开柜子的门，大口呼吸新鲜空气，方便万一保安大叔折返赶快关门躲起来。  
  
中本悠太想向这位“同伙”传达自己劫后余生的喜悦，却苦于这位“战友”是个外国友人。像是幡然醒悟那样，掏出手机开始查翻译。董思成看到他这么着急，也掏出手机在打什么字。  
  
中本悠太把手机屏幕朝向董思成。  
  
【谢谢你，朋友。刚刚真是惊险。】  
  
董思成笑着摇摇头，也翻过他的手机屏幕。  
  
现在还有人用黑莓的按键手机吗？老旧的款式。  
  
一直在黑暗里的眼睛不是很能适应光线，即使两个人都把屏幕亮度调低。中本悠太眯着眼睛看到的是他的母语，熟悉的日本语。  
  
【我比你高。嘻嘻。】  
  
那一瞬间他甚至以为是自己的眼睛出了问题。  
  
刚刚那么惊险，你就想跟我说这个？中本悠太生出了狠狠摇晃董思成两下的欲望。  
  
他忍住了。也努力找回平和的心态，找到手机自带的相机，示意两个人应该来一张自拍。  
  
“咔擦”  
  
ｓｏｒｒｙ，忘记关声音了。悠太心说。  
  
闪光灯闪得两个人一阵眼花，赶紧又关上柜子门，警惕起来。  
  
等了很久没见人来，就像在嘲笑两个人做贼心虚，两个人对视一眼，悠太又小声地笑出声来。  
  
【别再晚上来这儿游泳了。】  
  
【你怎么知道是我的？】  
  
【我诈你的。】  
  
看董思成皱着眉毛撇嘴，很气愤的样子，又补充道。  
  
【我请你吃寿司吧。】  
  
【真是对不起。我不吃鱼。】

【ＹＵＴＡ视角】  
05  
听说过秘密朋友吗？  
  
董思成和中本悠太就是这样的。他们在学校的时候一句话也不说，偶尔董思成上课埋头写东写西，好像在记笔记。但中本悠太知道他什么都没听懂，只是在本子上面乱画乱涂。  
  
为什么听不懂韩语还要在教室里坐着呢？  
  
他们放学以后就在游泳池旁边吃晚饭。时不时有好奇的人组队一起来探险，起初他们大气都不敢喘，还是躲在更衣室。到后来来得多了，中本悠太干脆给董思成露了一手。  
  
拿出手机单曲循环保安大叔的声音。  
  
“看到头发了！我看到你们了！”  
  
也会吓得他们拔腿就跑。  
  
不过董思成总是要他在大家都玩得尽兴的时候再放。  
  
【你们当时也玩得很高兴嘛】  
  
董思成说的是自己和同学过来打水仗的那次。在旁边看一批又一批的同龄人享受青春，这样的温柔在中本悠太的人生中少有。  
  
【悠太，老师也是这样的感觉吧。】  
  
董思成看着他笑得很是开心。中本悠太像是被蛊惑了一样点头。  
  
所以他们两个还要负责打扫这群探险的人留下的一地狼藉。昨天晚上这里多乱，这一点没来看过现场的人不清楚，所以当有人心虚返回却看到整整齐齐，别无二致的时候反而被吓得更不行。  
  
于是闹鬼的传闻越传越真。  
  
董思成课桌里的黑莓手机震动了，带动董思成也抖了一下，上面是中本悠太的短消息，要他晚上去游泳池吃晚饭。  
  
在教室最角落坐着的中本悠太在董思成视线的边缘，趁着大家认真学习的间隙朝他夸张地挥手。董思成会吓得用眼神示意他好几眼，让他收敛一点。  
  
中本悠太知道董思成是害怕自己被他连累，害怕自己也被孤立。  
  
【悠太已经很辛苦了。】  
  
其实一点也不辛苦，有的时候笑得开心了就会忘记董思成还一个人。这个乖乖地一个人吃饭是不是很没意思，体育课没人搭档的时候是不是很慌张，舞练得怎么样……  
  
中本悠太拢拢自己的外套，即使在收回自己手里以后自己也洗过几遍了，他还是觉得自己能认得出来，究竟哪一件是借董思成穿，由董思成洗过的。  
  
一个人在异国他乡语言还不通，多难过，他再清楚不过了。  
  
放他一个人的自己真是……  
  
“喂，中本，你的卷子。”  
  
“……”  
  
“发什么呆，快点儿啊!”  
  
……  
06  
董思成拿着本子对着太阳，书上的水草和珊瑚透过纸背，然后他拿出笔仔细地描下来。  
  
“这是什么？”  
【日记。】  
  
本子上全是乱涂乱画一样的线条，资料上说失语症会让病人的语言系统混乱，读写能力都下降，所以中本悠太没有继续探究。  
  
他看董思成印下来的各种花纹，来自一本很花哨的童话书，书上没多少字，很适合初学者学习韩文。  
  
漂亮的小人鱼想要报答人类的恩情，向巫师许愿。人鱼是海妖，寿命比人类长到不知哪里去了，借着自己的歌喉蛊惑人类，能在人间长期作威作福。于是她为了证明自己的真心，为了说服巫师，用忍耐做代价,和巫师换来了人类的双腿，以后的每一步都会像踩在刀尖上，但是不能动用嗓音，一旦她一开口说话，暴露自己的身份，就会变成泡沫消失。  
  
在那之前她们会度过幸福的一生。  
  
“报恩？啧。”  
  
中本悠太三两下就把书看完了，觉得这不像传统的童话，更像一本烂俗的言情小说。  
  
【那我不是也来韩国了吗？这样才会遇见悠太啊。】  
  
中本悠太不以为意。却看董思成抱着手机，连忙翻译，想要说服他，很有些诚恳。  
  
【是很美好的事情。】  
07  
运动会是夏天的盛会，“给班级争光添彩”这样的口号已经不时兴，大家把它当做又一个玩闹的机会。为了拉近两国学生的关系，这次校方没再搞什么对立，中国学生也参与进各个班级的比赛项目，培养集体荣誉感。  
  
【思成要参加吗？】  
  
中本悠太有意拉近董思成和同学的距离，他觉得失语症不该成为障碍，大家语言本来就不通，没什么大不了的。再加上董思成本人不争不抢的性格，如果自己不给他牵线搭桥那得等到什么时候去了？  
  
董思成盯着他摇摇头。  
  
【游泳呢？我们每天都呆在泳池。】  
  
中本悠太急了，其实他也拿不太准董思成会不会游泳，他们两个人每天都在泳池边边吃晚饭，聊天，一次都没下过水。每次他提议游泳，董思成都会拒绝他。交流的机会很难得，毕竟这两个人离了手机就没法儿沟通，所以自己也只好作罢。  
  
【我会在开幕式的时候和校队一起表演的。悠太不用担心我。】  
  
他真的下了决心什么都不参加。  
  
董思成捧着海盐苏打水，聚精会神地盯着，好像真的能在透明的液体里找到东西，能眼睛聚焦。  
  
其实只是在躲避自己的视线。中本悠太叹了口气，转过头去不再逼他。  
  
这时候董思成拍拍他，怀着歉意的眼睛直视他，气泡从吸管底端一连串地冒起来，浮起的动作在中本悠太的眼睛里变得无比缓慢。翻腾的汽水就像正真的浪花，映照着游泳池化学稀释药剂的生硬蓝色也变柔和，内侧的小小气泡也在水面炸裂，发出“咕咚咕咚”的声音。  
  
像个小孩子一样炫耀吐泡泡。  
  
他究竟拥有什么样的声音呢?  
  
中本悠太伸手，想擦掉因为体温而融化在董思成手心的冰水，却被董思成反手握住，全部擦在他干燥的掌心，他开起了玩笑。  
  
一定很好听吧。  
  
冷色调的青色，不知道出于什么心态，中本悠太抓住他的手不让他收回去。  
  
董思成也没有挣脱，任由他牵着。  
  
夏日夜晚的风，撩拨水花的涟漪，摇摆树影的气氛制造者，鼓动人心的罪魁祸首。  
  
他一点也不后悔这个莽撞，只是懊恼没看清楚董思成的表情，不知道什么时候才会再生出这样的勇气，他问自己。  
  
开幕式当天。  
  
董思成没有参加开幕式演出。  
  
中本悠太看着只是在演出方阵最前面举着旗帜的董思成的背影，孤单伫立在斑斓色彩舞动的水袖边。  
  
啊，被他骗了。  
  
08  
<刽子手桑松聆听了判决，玛丽安托瓦奈特明白那天将是她的死刑。  
她被推上一辆极其普通的囚车，面向后方，无耻的象征，她必须后退着走向死亡。>  
  
  
中本悠太“路过”舞蹈教室的时候正在演这一段，他看见董思成被两个穿着练功服的男生架着往后退。  
  
董思成干脆没有在自己用脚走路，舞蹈鞋划木地板的声音极其刺耳。  
  
旁边人群的讥笑声真实到让中本悠太头皮发麻，董思成却背对着他，他看不见表情，只在心里祈祷是自己想多了。  
  
<人群在叫喊“把她的头发剃掉，然后全部烧掉，不留一点痕迹。”>  
  
  
在看见他们的手有抓住董思成头发的意思以后，任谁都看得出不对劲了。  
  
“没听说你们校队汇报演出演话剧！”  
  
中本悠太语气很冲，门口站着的女生应该是领队，也不管她听不听得懂韩语就出声。那女生抱着手臂挑挑眉头，并没有要解释的意思。  
  
舞蹈教室里的人被门口的吵闹声吸引了，纷纷朝他们望过去。一张张慌张或者镇定的脸，中本悠太甚至还在里面发现了熟人。  
  
董思成看起来没有生气，更没有伤心委屈，他的脸上更多的是慌张。中本悠太却因为他的这种表现更加怒火中烧。他再不管什么后果，也不管有多少人在看，直冲冲地闯进人群，一把拉过董思成护在身后。  
  
现在的中本悠太和平时最多耍点小机灵插科打诨的他差得很远，很是烦躁地撩起刘海，露出大半个额头，总是笑嘻嘻的眼睛也因为眯起变得狭长，危险又散漫。  
  
“别闹的那么僵，大家闹着玩儿的。”  
  
“是因为你借给他的校服，现在你找他还，是吧，是吧中本桑？”  
  
人群中发声的是中本悠太的前桌，可笑，之前递纸打圆场的也是她。  
  
“不是。”  
  
中本悠太干净利落结束对话，他现在只想发泄怒火。也不管董思成死命抱着他的手臂，他气自己为这种可笑的人际关系纠结。  
  
想到就是这群人孤立董思成，运动会唯一参加的项目居然是举着旗子站在一边，现在居然还借着排练的旗号欺负他。  
  
为什么我不早一点站出来？  
  
董思成掰开中本悠太捏紧的拳头，不停在他手上写些什么。  
  
可是中本悠太已经被愧疚冲昏了头脑，他没甩开被董思成抓住的左手，抬腿就往刚刚架着董思成的那个男生肚子上就是一脚，让他跪坐在地，右手直接抓着那人的头发迫使他抬头。  
  
后面的女生闹开了锅，却也只有男生敢上前阻止，分开两个人。中本悠太不依不饶，朝着那人鼻子挥了一拳，遭董思成拦住，堪堪擦破了皮。极度的压抑导致中本悠太生气起来就一发不可收拾。  
  
那中本悠太被架住手和肩膀，用尽力气一腿抽到那人侧腰，就像鞭子发出咻咻声，旁边的人都忍不住倒吸一口冷气。  
  
董思成依然执着地在他手上写着什么。  
  
就像在央求他停下来。  
  
到处都像乱了套，各国语言混作一团，叫骂声劝慰声，扬着拳头也要加入的，还有干脆被吓得流眼泪的。谁也料想不到半途杀出个中本悠太，发了疯一样想要惩罚这些和他一样麻木的人类。  
  
门口一直抱着手臂的领队女生终于出声。尖叫一样喊出中文。  
  
一遍一遍地重复。搅得人脑仁生疼。  
  
他没有被分贝惊吓到，他停下来是因为左手的疼痛，董思成咬住了他的手掌，逼着他停下来。  
  
像悲怆的小兽动用牙齿，点点血红沾在他的嘴唇上。中本悠太没有关心自己的手掌流了多少血，他看着这个开不了口的人难过得好似要哭出来。  
  
董思成终于有了慌张以外的表情，中本悠太看见他眼里巨大的悲伤。  
  
他还是听懂了几个词。  
  
“董思成”“变态”“喜欢”“李泰容”  


【ＹＵＴＡ视角】  
09  
这一架打的，自然只有中本悠太受罚了。他当众作完检讨回班级的时候脸上全然不是得过且过的漫不经心，觉得这些小把戏惹人发笑。  
  
吊儿郎当或者锐利很难出现在中本悠太身上，但是现在的他面对人群也是相当的冷漠。以前的朋友五六个人面对整个班级也是小团体，面对整个年级更微不足道，这与他们两个面对整个学校的非议到底哪里不一样呢？  
  
【对不起，悠太，因为你替我出头才害得你受罚。】  
  
其实好处也很多，中本悠太能和董思成光明正大共同进出了。特别是午饭，董思成说天台吃便当像漫画，交换生就是要天台吃便当。  
  
了解彼此更多了，比如董思成不吃鱼，不喜欢别人老碰他，喜欢游戏，喜欢水，体温很低，喜欢按键手机等等。  
  
董思成走路就像他的性子那样，慢悠悠的，让人猜测是不是非要把每一步都计算好了再开始走路。  
  
结论是：董思成不喜欢走路。  
  
交换生没有老师许可不能出学校。即使这样董思成还是答应和中本悠太外出了。  
  
他第一次见李泰容，他们流利地用手语交流着，中本悠太有些吃味。这个男人长相和气质都很张扬，五官深邃强烈，眼睛上挑，不应该是董思成喜欢的类型。想起董思成问他“老师是怎么样的感觉”，看着兴高采烈满脸幸福的董思成。  
  
不然他会喜欢什么类型呢，你觉得。中本悠太问自己。  
  
游乐场，小吃街，美食店，免税商场……一连两个月，董思成陪着他走过了他觉得值得停留的所有地方。  
  
【校队的人没有对我怎么样，我会代替那个人领舞的。会有下次的。】  
  
董思成安慰中本悠太道。  
  
那个男生因为他最后的一腿伤到了腰，两个人最终还是扯到了医疗费用。中本悠太这个时候最担心的是董思成的处境。  
  
“我帮你修下头发吧，可以给你剪个锅盖。”  
  
他想起了差点被拽住的董思成的头发。董思成摇摇头。  
  
【对不起我不能说话，还咬你。】  
  
董思成的牙齿痕迹最后还是留在了中本悠太的手掌心里。  
  
“这不是你的错，你教我些手语吧。”中本悠太笑着说，开起了玩笑。“难过的时候哭就行了，可别再咬我了”  
  
他亲昵地刮刮董思成的鼻子。  
  
【嘻嘻。我也不会哭的。】  
  
说这句话的时候董思成歪着头朝他笑了笑。  
  
【它们会变成珍珠。扰乱市场。】  
  
又在开玩笑了。他心想。  
  
10  
  
学校里的风言风语一时间不绝于耳，连这几天和班上同学失去交际的中本悠太都听说的地步。自己为了董思成不惜和外国人大打出手，虽然自己也不是韩国本地人，还是搞得两个学校之间不愉快，索性那人没受什么大伤，补偿医药费当面赔礼道歉，总算是有了个还算圆满的结局。  
  
终于回到学校  
  
现在大家传的是“董思成喜欢男带队老师李泰容”，“同班同学中本悠太为爱抓狂”八卦的独特魅力破除了语言的障碍阻隔，中韩学生面上装的一无所知，私底下都在讨论，好像三个人什么关系他们都心知肚明。  
  
中本悠太还在“留校察看”处分当中，本身是不能光明正大来学校复课的。只好约在游泳池边上悄悄见面。  
  
几天不见的董思成隔着手机只给他报告好消息。  
  
【我不知道。没听说。】  
  
“别什么都瞒着我，你没有办法解释，交给我就好了。”  
  
董思成还是摇头，叫他不用放在心上。  
  
他清楚，李泰容就是董思成被排挤的关键，他干脆起身，拍拍裤子上的灰尘就要离开。  
  
董思成赶忙拉住他，在他手上画了个问号。  
  
“我有点事儿。”  
  
中本悠太摆正董思成的手到身体两侧，贴住裤子缝，标准的军姿站立。可是董思成像猜到了他要去找谁，摆着脑袋，就是不让他走。  
  
【你不是要帮我修头发的吗?】  
  
董思成指着中本悠太手里的剪刀。  
  
相互推搡着，所以直到听见脚步声和灯光都到了门口了，董思成还在舞着他的手机，想要中本悠太听他说。  
  
“嘘。”  
  
怎么老是有人过来巡逻？中本悠太觉得大事不妙。  
  
已经来不及躲进更衣室了，他们现在在游泳池面对门，最边上的那个角。如果运气好只是大概看看就不会被发现。一狠心，中本悠太示意董思成深吸一口气，搂着他进了水里。  
  
这下两个人的手机都遭殃了  
  
11  
慢慢淹没身体，因为水而变得沉重的衣服在完全浸没以后，也变得轻盈。一开始冷得发抖的池水也逐渐失去温度，或者说是人自己失去了温度。  
  
在水底下唯一可把控的就是彼此，手甚至扣不住瓷砖，中本悠太觉得自己还是低估了2.8米深度。  
  
明明没有鼻子进水，他还是觉得自己闻到了什么味道，不是呛鼻的泳池消毒水，是某种带着青春味道的气泡，在鼻头瘙痒，好像夏季多到垂地的矮牵牛，夜晚开得最绚丽的夕颜。  
  
回到了盛夏，痛快流汗的球场旁边，天台架上楼梯的红牛兑七喜，从来没有期盼相遇那样的心情。  
  
这样的回忆也会被珍藏，只在两个拥抱着的少年心里。为了躲避巡逻的大叔，为了别再受罚？都不是，为了这一刻，付出都不是付出，目的也不再可计。  
  
中本悠太第一次觉得自己拥有了虚无缥缈的东西，在水里的浮浮沉沉没让他不安，所谓的美好现在正在他的怀里。他用手搂紧了董思成。  
  
他想要告诉他，告诉董思成，用镇定的，激动的，他懂得的不懂得的所有语言。  
  
表白他的心情，他究竟有多快乐。  
  
董思成没有挣扎，他用手轻轻覆住了中本悠太的眼睛。  
  
时间在静默里一直漫长，水里尤其。  
  
中本悠太回想，他和董思成在多数时间里是无声的。在等待自己翻译时的董思成是怎么样的？那目光和落在董思成指尖嘴角的自己是一样的吗？  
  
在注视董思成的时候自己从来没有注意过时间。  
  
在中本悠太受不了漫长寂静的折磨，想要睁开眼睛时却发现自己肺里的空气所剩无几了。  
呛水也就几秒。  
  
当冰凉的池水像刀子一样拖着尾巴刮进柔软气管，没几秒又像本身就属于自己那样自然融入，中本悠太神智不清的时候。  
  
他感觉到嘴唇上接触到的柔软，终于有了力气睁开眼睛。  
  
是董思成的嘴唇。  
  
他四边都是暗角的视角依然被遮挡，狭窄空隙里只剩下波动的蓝白黑，鱼眼镜头一样怪诞美妙。  
  
还有尾巴。  
  
鱼?

【ＹＵＴＡ视角】  
12  
游泳池闹鬼的真相最终还是被解开了，听说董思成是被学校带队的韩语老师李泰容人赃并获的。  
  
闹了将近一个学期的“鬼”终于被捉住了，双方却都不满意，对方学校安保措施这么差劲连个人都抓不住，对方学校学生这么不守规矩，屡次违反校规。结果一个因为身在异国他乡不好发作，另一个因为学生有缺陷而且是外国人，最后不了了之。  
  
中本悠太是在医务室里醒过来的，呛水的记忆不甚清晰，他只记得水底下的那个吻，好吧，人工呼吸，但是中本悠太就把它当做一个吻。  
  
秋天的水冰的很，半夜溜回家吹了一路风的中本悠太，床上结结实实地躺了好几天，这才消停了。  
  
身体好转当天就在家里焦急消磨，终于挨到时间，在放学以后翻墙回学校，却在泳池边上找不到他的人。  
  
问问和他一起跳舞的人吧，他们毕竟住同一个宿舍。  
  
他也是胆子大，校舞蹈队的人看他来了，一个二个全都站了起来，剑拔弩张的危险气氛。中本悠太也不管，拿着手机翻译就来了。  
  
“董思成在哪儿？”  
  
没人回应他。  
  
最后居然是那个领队的女生回答了他。  
  
“不知道。他也从来没有和我们一起训练过。他是跟着李泰容来的。”  
  
中本悠太不知道该说什么，到这个时候他才发现自己其实一点都不了解董思成。  
  
骗自己训练的时候，他人究竟在哪里？  
  
第三天，第四天……  
  
董思成应该是被勒令不许接近游泳池了。所以他连着苦等几天见不到人影。  
  
他有一肚子的话想要和董思成说。  
  
失去手机的两个人没法儿联系。董思成失语症不能开口说话，连当众检讨都没有做，除了公告栏上的手写检讨，写的倒是方正，规规整整的，别的什么痕迹都没有。  
  
中本悠太也试过守在他宿舍门口。他宿舍是几楼几号？监护人是谁？为什么来韩国？中本悠太想要问他。  
  
被惩罚了吗？在学校有人欺负你吗？班里有人陪你吃午饭吗？  
  
最最最关键的是……董思成到底怎么看自己？怎么看李泰容？  
  
中本悠太还是抗不住，准备找李泰容问问。  
  
“同学，你是？”  
  
到了李泰容教职工宿舍门口就听见浴室水声，中本悠太强迫自己不要东想西想，想象力丰富。  
  
“李老师，我是中本悠太。请问你知道董思成在哪里吗？”  
  
李泰容明明不是第一次见自己，却非要问自己的名字。还一副不耐烦的样子，中本悠太有些摸不着头脑。  
  
“他有事，这几天都不在学校。”  
  
“那请问你有……”  
  
“没有。抱歉。”  
  
中本悠太想要问李泰容，问他为什么明知道董思成没法儿辩解，却不帮他。想要问董思成有没有别的联系电话，什么时候换手机。却被李泰容直接堵住了话头，门擦着自己的鼻尖关上。  
  
“啪！”  
  
鬼使神差地，中本悠太没有离开。他爬上隔壁楼的上一层，李泰容住的宿舍在角落，和隔壁楼挨得很近，安装的老旧挂式空调。  
  
每踩一级楼梯，他就在心里祈祷一次，希望千万不要是自己想的那样。  
  
他趴在窗户边沿，透过排气管道，还有透光的百叶窗，看见了浴缸里湿淋淋的男孩。  
  
是董思成。  
  
13  
中本悠太不是个沉不住气的人。  
  
也不觉得董思成需要为自己单方面的迷恋负责。  
  
至少他之前是这么认为的，现在他不得不承认，他嫉妒得要命。李泰容到底哪里让董思成喜欢？该不会是被李泰容给锁起来了吧？  
  
中本悠太打心眼里期盼，这不是在跟他耍“人间蒸发”的把戏。  
  
他在放学以后在教职工宿舍楼隔壁，等董思成看见他以后好求救，却看见董思成自己打开宿舍门，付了送外卖的小哥零钱。彻底死了心。  
  
看来我还不如一份猪脚。  
  
回到家的他像是报复似的地啃了一整份猪脚。  
14  
董思成每到午休时间就不见踪影，问他，他就说自己去舞蹈教室训练了。自己唯一一次去找他就跟人打架，为了不让他难做，再也没去过了。  
  
联系那天众人厌恶的表情，董思成受伤的表情，中本悠太有了自己的猜测。  
  
其实只要找准时机，他隔着栅栏也能观察到董思成的动向的。  
  
又一次从家里逃出来的“反省期”的中本悠太，换乘了两辆公交车赶到学校门口。却只是背靠着一人高的生锈栅门坐下。  
  
数够了落叶，听见铃声响过两三次了，才拍拍屁股上的灰尘走了。  
  
丢人的胆小鬼，真没种，骂自己一句。  
15  
他还是没能整理好心情，不知道怎么说服自己。  
  
放学时间就翻进学校。他躲在隔壁楼，能看到董思成跳舞，一直在练同一支舞，有的时候李泰容在旁边打拍子，有的时候就他一个人。  
  
他第一次见董思成跳舞。  
  
到了晚上该亮灯的时候，拉起窗帘，就只看得到董思成的影子。宽的袖口内里好像空荡荡的，在董思成舞动时没有感觉到，但在看见他漂亮的手势，像映在皮影上的一只小鹿，指尖是鹿角海棠的可爱叶瓣，这个时候秋天的风才动了起来。  
  
中本悠太合着自己想象的音乐，数着  
  
“哒，哒，哒，哒。”  
  
16  
【你感冒好啦？】  
  
董思成看见了楼对面的他。  
  
写在纸上，一笔一划很整齐。他学韩语真的很快，中本悠太觉得董思成聪明极了。他看着他，没有回答，反而直截了当说出了他一直想说的。  
  
“我带你逃走吧。”  
  
趁着夜色逃跑太过于浪漫了，他嘴里回味好几遍，这句话出口，喜悦程度不下于水底下的那个渡气。  
  
他有好多疑问，但是他不在乎了。  
  
【今晚不行诶。明天文艺汇演，你没看过我跳舞吧？我答应过你的。】  
  
董思成想了想，还是拒绝了他。  
  
我已经看过了。中本悠太心说。  
  
想起因为没能在运动会开幕式上表演的他，和交换生大打出手的自己。想起那天晚上在狭窄的教职工宿舍，李泰容面前跳舞一脸幸福的董思成。  
  
董思成眼眶红彤彤的。  
  
不是说好不哭的吗？  
  
“好。”  
  
中本悠太觉得自己没有安慰他，真是给自己长脸，显得没那么在乎他。还是觉得酸涩，希望李泰容那天重感冒卧床不起。他小心眼地诅咒。  
  
算了，还是祝他长命百岁吧。  
  
17   
我今天就表白，今天就表白！管他什么李泰容！  
  
到了文艺汇演的那天。  
  
中本悠太耐着性子看完了所有节目，连又臭又长的领导发言都没有放过，可是哪里都没有董思成。  
  
又被他骗了。中本悠太捂着脸，坐在解散的人群中间。  
  
我再不要相信他了。  
  
“他现在在仁川机场。”  
  
可是听到李泰容的声音，他还是头也不回地冲出了校门。  
  
董思成为什么要走？  
  
18  
  
远远地就看到有人隔着安检口张望，让中本悠太想起他们在更衣室躲检查那次，董思成也是这样，只探出一个脑袋。  
  
中本悠太看着使劲儿朝他挥手的董思成，完全忍不住笑意，从快步走，到小跑，后来干脆冲到人面前。  
  
董思成旁边的人很眼熟，是和自己打过架的人。此时正摸着鼻子不看他，中本悠太紧紧盯着他，就差开口威胁了。  
  
“你怎么要走都不说一声？”  
  
他被拉住的手掌，董思成一笔一划地写着什么。  
  
中本悠太牵住他，递过自己新的触屏手机，翻到翻译器。  
  
董思成看起来很是为难，摇摇头，还是要亲自写下来。  
  
董思成指甲被修剪的很短，他喜欢咬指甲，为了解决蛔虫的烦恼，自己总是替他磨得很圆润。现在他天生的低温也被适应，坚定地画过自己干燥的掌纹。  
  
是李泰容的名字。  
  
董思成满面羞红递给他一个本子。  
  
指着自己的嘴，比了个“告白”的口型。盯着中本悠太傻笑。  
  
中本悠太觉得自己的脸色一定很难看。自作多情受到的冲击，在明白董思成对李泰容心有所属时就受过了。  
  
现在自己腆着脸，想要在董思成离开前告白，是不是作践自己？  
  
从来没有在面对自己时展露过的爱意，中本悠太盯着此时满脸期盼，因为希冀而眼睛发光的董思成。他的眼睛有些血丝，又红又肿，哭过的样子。但是也不会阻挡他散发，像是恋爱中的人的那股气味。  
  
董思成很快乐，再快乐不过了。  
  
中本悠太没有一刻，如此痛恨自己了解他的面部表情。  
  
到这个时候他心里还只想着李泰容？让我帮忙做什么？传信表白？  
  
明明会和你彻底分开的人是我啊！什么李泰容，连两个月的分离你都受不了吗？  
  
“你找别人帮忙吧。”  
  
拥抱居然是因为这个原因。  
  
中本悠太不再看他，董思成干脆不再努力朝他做口型，直直撞进他的怀抱。  
  
董思成的头发因为缺少修剪变长，变得柔软，磨蹭着自己的的脖颈，刚开学留着怪异尖尖头的样子明明就在昨天。他抱的很紧，中本悠太觉得自己很喜欢肋骨的疼痛。  
  
走之前应该履行诺言，替他修下头发的。  
  
温热的呼吸打在自己的耳朵边，中本悠太甚至以为他要开口说话了。  
  
然而并没有，奇迹没有像纯爱电影那样降临。如果《阿尔卑斯少女》是真人真事，说不定自己还能坚持下去。  
  
他想亲耳听到他的挽留，他们能一起在电影院小声讨论，在海盗船从制高点下降时一起尖叫，教他在喝完第一口烧酒发出“qia”的声音，想要听他歌声，想要听他说讨厌，想要听他说喜欢……  
  
他们连离别都是无声的。中本悠太觉得自己受够了。脱口而出了自己警告自己永远不要说的话。  
  
“你为什么不能说话！”  
  
董思成愣住了，无措地张开嘴，然后又闭上。  
  
中本悠太狠下心，也不管背了一路的表白稿，任凭董思成苦苦哀求。还是挣脱开来，本子落在地上，也没打算捡起来。  
  
被他踢伤腰，准备回国养伤的那个男生这时候反而劝慰起董思成，看样子好像是提醒他该赶去登机口了，要来不及了。  
  
有些讽刺，现在立场翻转过来。原本欺负董思成的人，现在反而做起自己该做的事情了。明明是该自己好好爱惜的人。  
  
朝出口走去，怀抱着的是全然不同于10分钟以前的心情。  
  
其实没走两步自己就后悔了，碍着面子不愿意回头。  
  
没事没事，等到董思成买了新手机一定会和我道歉，我到时候原谅他就是了。  
  
或者我先给他发消息道歉吧。  
  
中本悠太有些心虚。  
  
“好きです”  
  
声音干涩带着哭腔，日语说得生疏又软糯，传到中本悠太的耳朵里，他就像突然有了什么预感一样转过身。  
  
人群中哪里去找发声的人。  
  
看见躺在地上的本子。中本悠太还是没忍住，走过去把它捡起来。  
  
看到熟悉的，乱七八糟的线条。这是董思成的日记本，翻到最后，赫然一句表白，董思成还画了个牙齿印爱心把两个人圈起来。中本悠太看看自己被董思成咬过的手掌，像半个爱心。  
  
【董思成喜欢中本悠太】  
  
【好きです】  
  
他的耳朵听不见惊呼，叽叽喳喳的议论声，看不见带着恐惧的脸从他面前跑过的行人，察觉不到闪光灯。识别不到“气泡”两个字。  
  
自己也过上了抱着手机，等跨洋讯息的苦逼“远距离恋爱”生活啊。  
  
仁川机场，一个穿着校服的男孩抱着本子，笑得像个孩子。  
  
  
  
【李泰容视角】一个合格的巫师  
  
  
  
如何忍受身体疼痛去享受爱情，和怎么呵护提心吊胆爱人，坦然面对注定分离的结局。  
肉身陨灭的那一刻才能正真明白吧。  
其实都是猜测，谁能理解天使的想法呢？  
  
  
  
当大家孤立他的时候，我安心，我知道这样的环境，他死亡的几率会降到最低。  
“人类的世界就是这么残忍，看清楚了哦。”  
可是看到原本心怀期待的董思成，因为自己的原因每天都很委屈，谨小慎微每天穿着长袖，害怕自己有鱼的味道。可我做事怎么会这么不小心，他很拘谨。  
我也很心疼，所以同意了中本悠太的接近。  
谁让因为走路痛得觉都睡不了的鱼本鱼，董思成高兴呢。  
“好吧好吧，可人类都是坏蛋，记清楚。”  
不知道董思成听进去没有。  
  
  
  
在闹鬼传闻刚出来的时候我就警告过董思成了。让他要泡就来我宿舍泡，游泳池太危险了。他固执得很，嫌弃浴缸太小，伸不开。  
“怪你尾巴太长了，别怪浴缸。”  
一直到他被中本悠太撞个正着，这才没再干这危险的勾当。  
这一点我还是很感谢中本悠太的。  
  
  
  
做鱼就是很烦，手太滑，触屏手机都用不得。  
董思成和我说中本悠太超级没品，看不懂人鱼文字多么优美，抱歉我也没看出来。  
其实我们俩都不懂手语，搁哪儿瞎比划呢，哪想到中本悠太傻小子相信了，背着学了好多，搞得董思成为了不露馅儿死命地背。  
“哈哈哈，活该。”  
  
  
  
他哪里是没见过死亡，可是我见到他的时候，他分明就是打算喊救命了。  
“你打算做什么？”  
一泡到水里头就露出鱼尾巴来，董思成连耳后皮肤都爬上橘色的鳞片。  
如果那天巡逻的人不是我会怎样？  
他抱着溺水昏迷的中本悠太，却一步路都走不了，尾巴无措地拍打水花。  
作了保证，请求我救救中本悠太。  
我叫他记清楚，我带他出来，不是叫他半年就把命送出去的。  
  
  
  
还好中本悠太被学校罚在家，不然我也没办法给董思成做工作。  
“他生病了，过几天好了，你们就能见面了。”  
然后用“没钱”做借口，不给他修手机，彻底断了他俩的联系。  
董思成还装乖，趁我不注意想要偷跑，就他的腿还是我给的呢，怎么跑得过我，堪堪跑到操场就被我给逮住了，就当做补偿他的运动会，别开生面的500米赛跑。  
干脆直接把他锁在宿舍里。  
别心虚，你做的很对，你把他带出来，你就得负责把他平平安安地送回去。我说服了自己。  
  
  
  
他游泳池回来那几天总躲起来悄悄哭，把我吓坏了，问他为什么，董思成他捧着珍珠说要买新手机。  
“你干嘛对那小子那么上心？”  
董思成说，他要报恩。  
“屁，上岸之前你们面都没见过。日本小子吃的鱼怕是比你见过的都多。”  
董思成泡在浴缸里的尾巴舀水，甩过来泼了我一身。  
“我就是种族歧视怎么了？”  
  
  
  
秋天干燥得很。  
中本悠太来找我的时候，董思成他还在浴缸洗泡泡浴。  
看到他就来气，于是拒之门外。  
  
  
  
董思成又逃跑了，我实在没有办法。  
我骗他，说他可以参加汇报演出，他激动坏了。每天抓着我陪他练跳舞，说他第一次跳舞给中本悠太看，一定要好好表现。  
“好好，董大少舞姿无人能比，卓绝！卓绝！”  
他痛得饭都不吃，我心里也不是滋味。他那么期待。  
可是我却买了那天晚上的机票，打算送他走。  
但是他一定得离开了，我不想他真的爱上人类，那他以后受的罪可比在学校里多得多了。  
  
  
  
他自己选的表演服是橘色的。和他尾巴的颜色一样。  
他说中本悠太觉得他和秋天很配，秋天就是土色。  
“你尾巴就是橘色啊，什么土色。”  
对哦。他说。他这才反应过来。  
那件衣服最后也没机会穿给中本悠太看。  
  
  
  
塞他进去汽车的时候，非要我转交他的日记本，那不行，我还得翻译他鬼画桃符的波浪字。  
恶心鬼，以为我不知道他写些什么怀春少年心事。  
  
  
  
最后撞见落寞的中本悠太，我还是于心不忍。  
想来想去，不过是让他们好好道个别。  
“他在仁川机场，去见他吧。”


End file.
